Episode 03b, VS 75 Passages 2
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: Rhenat wants B'Elanna and Kathryn to work for the Zornon, while Chakotay works to bring them home.


Passages  
Part II  
episode 3b  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
Welcome to Voyager Virtual Season 7.5. Our goal is to redo Voyager's seventh and   
final season to fit our vision of what could have been. The first four episodes   
are set before Shattered, then we split completely from official canon.  
  
Sit back, put your feet up and enjoy the final part of Passages.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the rights to ST Voyager and all things Trek. We,   
unfortunately, will return their toys when we are finished...Well, maybe not.  
Passages  
II  
  
  
By: Cybermum  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Kathryn Janeway kicked aside another piece of debris that lay directly in her   
path. It rolled out of the way with a satisfying clank, and she stopped for a   
moment to catch her breath. "These passageways obviously haven't been used in   
years," she noted.   
  
"Except as a garbage dump." B'Elanna picked up a chunk of machinery. "This looks   
like a piece from a Kraylor ship. The Zornon aren't pirates, Captain, they're   
cannibals." She tossed the offending piece away in disgust.  
  
Janeway pushed herself off the boulder upon which she had been leaning. "Okay,   
let's keep going, B'Elanna. I'm really ready for that bath now."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," B'Elanna replied. "I'm with you."  
  
They continued their journey, having to stop periodically to clear their way   
through rocks, debris and pieces of wreckage that blocked their path. They had   
been traveling for more than an hour when they arrived at a steep set of stairs   
built into the face of a cliff that dropped off directly in front of them. The   
steps were in total disrepair, and the way down looked extremely hazardous.   
There were a few remnants of railing at various levels, but many steps were   
missing, and those that were left were either broken or rotting away. Janeway   
ran her tricorder over the surface of the rock and didn't look at all pleased   
with her findings.   
  
"It's an extremely porous material," she reported, "Not too stable," she added.   
She gingerly set foot on the first step and frowned as she felt the rocks and   
stones slither out from beneath her.  
  
Torres had taken out her tricorder and done her own scan. "I'm afraid it's the   
only way to get to where we need to go. Careful Captain," she added, as Janeway   
slid onto the next step.  
  
They were both quiet as they proceeded carefully down the stairs. They had   
managed to make it more than halfway when Torres stepped hard on a pebble and   
lost her balance. She twisted her body to break the fall and landed heavily on   
the edge of the stair. There was nothing to grip and she rolled over the side,   
clawing desperately at the earth as she fell. She managed, somehow, to throw   
herself forward and caught herself on a ledge about a meter beneath the   
staircase. Janeway, who was directly below her when she fell, lost her balance   
as well, but managed to remain on the track. She turned back immediately,   
carefully put the Zornon tool kit down, and crawled cautiously back up to where   
Torres had gone over.   
  
"B'Elanna?" she called.  
  
"I'm here Captain."  
  
Janeway breathed a sigh of relief. "Hold on. I've got to make sure that this   
step can hold the two of us."  
  
She tested it carefully and inched her way towards the edge. The rocks and   
pebbles shifted under her weight and showered down below. Part of the step that   
she was on disappeared and she moved upward to the next one.  
  
"Captain, make that three water rations."  
  
"You're pushing it, Lieutenant!"  
  
Janeway carefully removed her jacket and wrapped it around her wrist. She braced   
her body on a piece of railing that was thankfully still solidly upright on the   
stairs near her. She inched towards the edge again and lowered the jacket to   
Torres.  
  
"Grab it now, B'Elanna."  
  
B'Elanna grabbed onto the jacket and pulled herself into a sitting position. She   
grasped Janeway's outstretched hand. As the Captain strained to pull her up, the   
stress on the railing caused it to collapse. Janeway managed to help Torres up   
onto the stair, but the collapsed railing had landed on top of her. Both women   
lay still for a moment, catching their breath.  
  
Torres sat up, still breathing heavily. "Thanks. You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. If you could just move this railing off my back..."  
  
B'Elanna carefully shifted herself over to the cliff side of the steps and then   
pulled at the fallen railing. It was heavier than she had thought and it took   
some effort to remove it. She slid it over the edge and it fell heavily down the   
side of the cliff. Janeway sat up gingerly.   
  
Torres flipped open her tricorder and scanned again.  
  
"I'm detecting Zornon life forms several tunnels over. They're looking for us."  
  
Janeway got up slowly and picked up the Zornon toolbox. "Let's go, B'Elanna.   
That bathtub is waiting for me."  
  
Act 1  
  
Harry Kim and the Doctor were side by side in sickbay. Each was concentrating   
intently on the data that streamed out of their consoles. Tom Paris was hovering   
over directly over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Any sign of anything yet, Harry?"  
  
"Not yet Tom. But we've only done some preliminary work up scans. I'm   
re-calibrating the skeletal locking program the B'Elanna developed now. It might   
be able to detect some trace of the away team that the regular system can't."  
  
"Well don't forget that B'Elanna's bone density might be a bit different than   
the Captain's."  
  
"Don't worry, Tom, we've accounted for that."  
  
"And don't forget to compensate for the extra gravitational pull. Zorno seems to   
have ..."  
  
"Mr. Paris. Don't you have anything else to do?" The Doctor had little patience,   
and Tom was testing it to its limits. "You are a perfect example of that old   
adage 'a little knowledge is a dangerous thing'. Mr. Kim and I know what we are   
doing. The best contribution that you can make to this project is to stay out of   
our way."  
  
"Tom." Harry's tone was kind. "He's right, you know. We're going to get them out   
of there. You should be more worried about how you're going to tell B'Elanna   
about her event in the Delta Games."  
  
"Yeah. I know Harry. It's just that I..."  
  
Tom Paris watched for a moment longer as his friends resumed their work. He knew   
there was nothing he could do here, but it was frustrating to feel so useless.   
He turned and left sickbay.  
  
"Okay. I've entered all the variables, Doctor." Kim looked up and addressed the   
medic. "Have you added their most recent bio-scans?"  
  
"I did a routine scan of Lieutenant Torres last week, just before she started   
working on the conversion matrix. Unfortunately, the Captain's data is not quite   
so current."   
  
"Should be okay." Kim entered the data into his console. "Now. I'm going to open   
a subspace link to Zornon. I've adjusted the frequency to three levels above the   
last communication wave that we used. They shouldn't detect it for a minute or   
so. Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
Kim's fingers flew over his console. They were both silent as they waited for   
the results of their efforts.  
  
"Nothing, Mr. Kim."  
  
"Damn. It's that cloaking device. It's blocking the scan. Even when I intensify   
the signal..." He looked up suddenly. "Cut the link Doctor, they've detected   
us."  
  
~*~  
  
B'Elanna worked her way around an outcropping of rock that nearly blocked their   
path. They had been making their way slowly but steadily through the underground   
passageways of Zorno towards their destination. She and Janeway had taken turns   
leading, and Janeway was now in the rear. The captain was limping slightly, but   
as yet, Torres hadn't noticed, or if she had, she hadn't commented on it.   
Janeway hoped that would continue.  
  
"I'm reading a slight increase in the energy levels of the air currents,"   
B'Elanna observed. "We must be getting closer to the source."  
  
Janeway checked her tricorder, glad for the opportunity to stop for a moment.   
"I've got life forms heading south about 2500 meters from here."  
  
"The junction is west of here. They must not have detected us. Yet."  
  
"Let's go." The Captain moved forward to take the lead.  
  
"You're hurt." Torres' tone was accusatory.  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go."  
  
B'Elanna didn't move. "You're not fine. Let me see. You must have done it on the   
stairs. Didn't you?  
  
"It's nothing. A bruise. We've got to keep moving."  
  
"Let me help you, Captain."  
  
Janeway hesitated for a moment. She nodded and handed the handed the Zornon tool   
kit to Torres. And started to walk again.  
  
B'Elanna watched her go, shook her head in frustration, and followed her down   
the corridor.   
  
~*~  
  
The holodeck simulation of Engineering that Seven of Nine had constructed was   
relatively quiet when Harry Kim arrived there in response to Seven of Nine's   
hail. She had programmed it mid-way into beta shift and Harry could see that she   
had also co-opted Torres' well-trained staff who had her department well in   
hand. Kim laughed softly to himself it definitely was Torres' department and no   
one was liable to forget that, even if it was only a simulation; even when said   
lieutenant was off duty; or even when she was off the ship. He shook his head   
and brought himself out of his reverie. B'Elanna and the Captain were off the   
ship, and they had to get them back. Soon.   
  
Seven was at B'Elanna's station. She had obviously been there for quite some   
time, as was evidenced by an open tool kit, several PADDS, and the fact that   
none of the engineering staff were anywhere near her.  
  
"Mr. Kim, I have reviewed the data several times and have found that the   
fluctuation variance level..."  
  
"Is exactly three point six milliseconds in each of the tests," he finished for   
her. "I've seen that too Seven. So what would have caused Zorno to de-cloak?   
Each of the tests we ran was identical to the next one except that we increased   
power to the EPS relays by three degrees to account for gravimetric shear."  
  
"When I simulate the final run there is no noticeable atmospheric effect," Seven   
told him.  
  
"Okay." He thought for a moment. "Try it again and adjust for atmospheric   
variance."  
  
"That should make no difference, Ensign."  
  
"Try it anyway Seven."   
  
"I will recalibrate the electroplasma systems caps as well," she offered.  
  
"Good idea." Kim watched her work. "Have you been assigned to an Olympic team   
yet, Seven?"  
  
"Mr. Paris has assigned me to the water polo team. I informed him that I do not   
swim, and indeed, have no love of the water."  
  
Harry couldn't help smiling. "I can't imagine that a Borg would like the water.   
Might rust or something."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"It was a joke. Anyhow, never mind. Water polo doesn't involve too much   
swimming, Seven. It's fun. You might like it."  
  
"I doubt it." She finished her calculations. "I have reprogrammed the system.   
Begin simulation."  
  
"Fire," Harry instructed.  
  
Act 2  
  
Kathryn Janeway groaned as she and Torres worked together to lift a large piece   
of fuselage and move it out of their path. The pain in her back had gradually   
worsened, but she had, she thought, successfully hidden her distress from her   
lieutenant. Torres, however, was not buying it. They finally managed to shift   
the wreckage enough to slither by it.  
  
"Captain. I just want to take a couple of readings here. Can we stop for a   
minute?"  
  
"Just for a moment. I'm not sure if the effects of Doctor's immunization   
injections are going to wear off soon." Janeway's tone was stern. "Don't protect   
me, B'Elanna." But she sat down on a rock and leaned back against the corridor   
wall.  
  
"You need to rest Captain. I think you've got more than just a bruise there. Why   
do you push yourself like that?"  
  
Janeway ignored the concern in Torres' voice. "I think we've got to get to that   
convergence point." She activated her scanner. "The search party is getting   
closer." She closed the device and re-holstered it. "I'll have lots of time to   
rest when we get back to Voyager." It was a small concession.  
  
"But you won't," B'Elanna muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Torres had been busy with her tricorder. "Captain. I've got an idea."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Tuvok enhanced the communications relays in our tricorders. I think I can..."   
she entered some numbers into her machine, "re-set it to bounce our signals so   
that the Zornon's can't trace our exact location." She worked some more.  
  
"I said that you won't rest when we get back to the ship." B'Elanna didn't look   
up as she spoke. "You'll just go on to the next thing. And the next. You've got   
to take a break, Captain. Do you think the crew won't understand?"  
  
Janeway got up slowly. "B'Elanna..." Torres ignored the warning in her voice.  
  
"We know that you're totally dedicated to Voyager. And to getting us home. But   
... sometimes it seems..." B'Elanna couldn't have stopped if she had wanted to.   
It was as if a dam had broken. She needed to talk to the Captain, as she hadn't   
been able to in years. She hadn't realized she had missed their slowly   
blossoming friendship until it had disappeared, and she was damned if she wasn't   
going to try to re-establish something while she had the chance. "As if you've   
lost yourself in the process. Most of us have made lives for ourselves out here.   
You've got to make one too."  
  
"I have to set an example to the crew..." Janeway's voice was slightly hoarse.  
  
They had started to walk again, Janeway in the lead. The going was rough, and   
they had to pick their way through carefully, but B'Elanna kept talking. Perhaps   
it would be easier to say what she had to say to Kathryn's back.  
  
"Captain, we couldn't have a better example. But you have to show the   
crew...show us that it's okay to enjoy life in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
"I've participated in Talent Night, and the Doctor's lectures and..."  
  
"Those are diversions," B'Elanna continued quickly. "But we've also got   
Sandrine's, and that silly resort of Tom's. And we never see you there any more.   
You've always got one more report to read. Or another evaluation to do. The   
crew, well, we notice these things."  
  
"I see..." Janeway said slowly.  
  
"We've all made the best of our situation out here, and we've found a measure of   
contentment. It's obvious to all of us that you haven't. We're..." B'Elanna   
stopped for a moment and laughed softly.   
  
Another large boulder suddenly blocked their way. They worked silently together   
to move the obstacle from their path. It was arduous work and by the time they   
finished both were breathing heavily. They resumed their march until Janeway   
suddenly stumbled on a log-sized piece of piping. Torres caught her before she   
fell and the Captain leaned against her for a moment, thankful for the support.  
  
"I... we understand why you do it, Captain," B'Elanna said softly. "But   
sometimes 'for the good of the ship' just isn't good enough. We miss you. I miss   
you."  
  
Janeway said nothing, but her expression softened in response to B'Elanna's   
words.  
  
"Besides that, we really need you to teach Tom a lesson at the pool table again.   
Much as I love him," she grinned and Janeway responded in kind," He's become   
quite insufferable recently."  
  
They negotiated yet another blockage. Both women were tired, but neither was   
willing to rest.  
  
"Well, B'Elanna," Janeway puffed a bit as they worked their way up a sharp   
incline. "When we get back to Voyager I'll see what I can do about Mr. Paris!   
And I'll tell you what else." She paused for a moment to regain her breath. "I'm   
going to set up a new fitness programme. And I'll invite the entire crew to join   
me."  
  
"Captain, I think you'll be surprised!"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Kim and Seven of Nine had decided to take a break. Actually Harry had   
insisted on the break and Seven had acquiesced only when Harry had deactivated   
the holodeck simulation. They were in the mess hall and Neelix, who had been   
bustling around his kitchen when they arrived, came out to greet them as they   
sat down. He was carrying a small tray.  
  
"Here you are. I'm trying some new recipes this week. I've heard Mr. Paris refer   
several times recently to comfort food. I understand that it's a 20th century   
term. And since we're preparing for the Delta Games, which are based upon   
another 20th century tradition, I thought it might be appropriate to prepare and   
serve some of this comfort food to the crew."  
  
Harry reached for a bowl and passed it across the table to Seven. He took the   
other one and set it down in front of himself.  
  
"Thanks Neelix." Harry looked down and frowned.  
  
"Umm...What is it?"  
  
"It's pea soup. With Denrobian garlic croutons."  
  
Seven tapped lightly on the top of her soup with the spoon that Neelix handed   
her. "I think comfort food might be a misnomer," she commented.  
  
Harry suddenly sat up straighter. "Seven, do that again."  
  
"Do what, Mr. Kim?"  
  
"Your soup. Hit your soup."  
  
Seven raised her spoon tentatively and hit at her soup. "Do you mean like this?"   
she asked.  
  
"Yes. Now do it again."  
  
Seven frowned at him, but did as she was asked.  
  
"And again."  
  
"I don't understand." Neelix was extremely puzzled.  
  
"Watch," Harry said excitedly. "Watch the croutons. Each time Seven disturbs the   
surface of her soup, the croutons are displaced. And by the third time, they are   
turning over in the liquid. The cumulative effect of the rippling affects their   
position."  
  
"So," Seven caught on quickly. "It wasn't one particular trial that Lieutenant   
Torres ran that caused the planet to uncloak, but the combined intensity of the   
tests."  
  
"That's it." Kim replied. And if we can replicate the timing and aggregation of   
those tests, we should be able to disable the cloak, and maybe even the orbital   
lock."  
  
Harry put his own spoon down and stood up. "Let's go, Seven."  
  
"But... your soup." Neelix distress was evident. "Couldn't you at least try the   
soup?"  
  
"The soup was great Neelix. Just what we needed," Harry said as he and Seven   
hurried out of the mess hall, leaving the Talaxian standing sadly over the two   
bowls of his still untested 'comfort food.'  
  
~*~  
  
"We made it." B'Elanna couldn't suppress a sigh of relief as she helped Janeway   
through the entrance of what appeared to be a surveillance center. Janeway   
hobbled to a bench on one side of the room and eased herself down. She   
immediately activated her tricorder and began to scan. B'Elanna leaned against a   
wall, and did the same.   
  
The room appeared to be an observatory. It was dominated by a very large   
telescope which was pointed upwards at a sharp angle, its nose protruding from   
an opening in a skylight ten meters above them. The scope emitted a soft steady   
pulse approximately every 30 seconds. There were several consoles at its base.   
  
"Captain, this is amazing." B'Elanna circled the room slowly. "I've seen some of   
this technology before. There are components from Malon, Qomar and Kraylor   
technology, but the Zornon have managed to put it together and come up with an   
incredibly sophisticated tracking system. Voyager could really use some of   
this."  
  
Janeway pointed her scanner towards the door. "B'Elanna, we have about eight   
minutes before the Zornons find us. Can we contact Voyager and get out of here?"  
  
"I think so." Torres was standing over the console closest to the scope.   
"Captain. If we could decode their schematics, I think that I could download the   
parameters into our tricorders. If I could install this into Voyager's early   
warning system ..."   
  
"Stealing from the Pirates, B'Elanna?" Janeway grinned at her.  
  
"I.. uhhh..."  
  
"Do it." Janeway grinned again. She got up from her bench and approached one of   
the consoles next to the telescope. She activated it and started to read the   
data that streamed across its screen. "This contains a schematic for the entire   
corridor system," she said.  
  
"There seems to be a break in their shields about half a kilometer from here. If   
we can send those co-ordinates to Voyager ...they should be able to beam us out   
from there."  
  
Janeway activated her tricorder once again. "I think I can set up a relay along   
the carrier wave that is emanating from the pulse on the scope." She reached for   
the Zornon toolkit and dragged it to her side. "Let me see what's in here..."   
She started to work on the scope.  
  
B'Elanna peered over Janeway's shoulder. "No. Captain. You have to bypass the   
transmitter in order to justify the integrity of the link. And make sure the   
particle beam isn't fractured."  
  
"Understood." Janeway nodded and went back to work. After a minute or two she   
paused and picked up her scanner. "The Zornons are five corridors from here. How   
are you doing B'Elanna?" she asked.  
  
Torres was underneath her console. "I'm getting there. Our signals are still   
being diverted. Maybe they won't catch on just yet." She made a series of quick   
adjustments to her tricorder. "It's ingenious. They've cobbled together so many   
different systems I would bet that even the Zornons can't remember what goes   
where. They've got a probe embedded into their particle beam. I've included it   
in my download."   
  
"Good," Janeway said. "I've implanted a Star Fleet code onto the relay. With any   
luck someone on Voyager will recognize it." She paused momentarily and made one   
final adjustment. "Activating the beacon now." She threw the switch. There was a   
split second flash. Both women held their breath. Nothing.  
  
"Did you compensate for atmospheric variance?" Torres asked.  
  
"Good thought." Janeway entered the modification and checked her work.   
"B'Elanna, there's something blocking the signal."  
  
Torres joined Janeway at her station. "They've caught Voyager in an orbital   
lock. She's moving at exactly the same speed as the planet. We've got to account   
for that. Try adjusting the communications pulse so that it causes a vibration   
along the particle beam.  
  
"Right." Janeway did as Torres suggested.  
  
"Okay. I've nearly got it. There was a slight fluctuation in the carrier wave   
when I modified it but it shut down almost immediately." She continued to work   
with the Zornon tools. "There are just too many components in here," she said in   
frustration. "I'm going to have to do this manually. Ahh .. and they've built in   
a failsafe. Watch out for that, B'Elanna."  
  
Janeway and Torres looked up at the same moment. The faint sounds they both   
heard in the distance could only mean one thing. The Zornon were approaching.   
They glanced quickly at one another and resumed their efforts without another   
word.  
  
Act 3  
  
Chakotay watched carefully as Harry Kim and Seven of Nine demonstrated the   
results of their work. They had rushed back to the holodeck and tested the 'soup   
theory', as Harry had begun to call it, until they were sure that it would work.   
Harry pointed at the display monitor behind his Ops station on Voyager's bridge.  
  
"You can see that we've duplicated B'Elanna's trials to the second, Commander.   
I'm positive it will work. We should be able dislodge the cloak on the third   
emission. And once the cloak is down, Tom should be able to disengage Voyager   
from the orbital lock."  
  
Chakotay ran his finger down the screen, following the data as it scrolled by.   
"How long will we have?" he asked.  
  
"We have increased the intensity of the particle bursts. That will disable the   
lock for at least two minutes," Seven responded.  
  
"And that gives us enough time to scan for the away team," Chakotay's question   
was really a statement.  
  
"It will have to, Commander," the ensign responded.  
  
"Commander," Tuvok, who had been at his security post throughout Harry and   
Seven's presentation, beckoned to Chakotay. "I have just detected a slight   
fluctuation in the away team's life signs."  
  
"Tuvok, didn't we determine that those readings were false?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"I believe what I just read are indeed those of the Captain and Lieutenant   
Torres."  
  
"Explain." Voyager's First Officer approached the Vulcan's station and watched   
to see what he was doing.  
  
"Just prior to the change in readings, there was a surge in the carrier wave.   
The signal was unlike those controlled by the Zornon."  
  
Harry Kim turned around to read his Operations console. "There was also a small   
fissure on the carrier wave. I think they might be trying to communicate with us   
Commander," he said excitedly.  
  
"I have detected a Star Fleet signature inside the fissure, Ensign," Tuvok   
added.   
  
Chakotay headed back to his command chair and sat down. "Tom." He addressed the   
pilot. "What can you tell me about the orbital lock?"  
  
Paris fingers were flying over his control panel. "If Harry can get them to   
de-cloak, I can get us out of it, Commander. I'm going to throw Voyager into a   
couple of reverse and forward thrusts...we'll spin our wheels a couple of   
times."  
  
"Spin our wheels?" Chakotay echoed.  
  
"It's a ..."  
  
"20th century term!" Chakotay finished the phrase.  
  
Paris grinned. "Yes sir. But that momentum combined with the fact that the   
locking system will be weakened when Harry uncloaks the planet should allow us   
to release. It might be a bit bumpy though."  
  
"Thanks for the warning, Tom!" Chakotay turned around. "Harry?"  
  
"Almost ready, Sir. Seven?" Kim asked in turn.  
  
"I have adjusted the particle bursts to match the carrier wave frequency," Seven   
replied immediately. She was at B'Elanna's engineering station. "The sequence   
variables are accounted for."  
  
"That's good," Harry said. "Give me another minute. We're only going to have one   
shot at this."  
  
~*~  
  
"I just need two more minutes. I can do this, Captain." B'Elanna was working as   
quickly as she was able, acutely aware of the approaching Zornons. "The cloaking   
device is activated from a module attached to the relay. If I can crack the   
command codes, Voyager could have a brand new early warning system. And a cloak.   
This thing will be able to detect the Borg from more than 6 light years away.   
And if I can download the orbital locking schematics...  
  
"Still no success here B'Elanna." Janeway was obviously frustrated. "I am going   
to have to do this manually. Our tricorders aren't totally compatible with this   
system. Too many components from too many other networks." She made another   
correction. "I should be able to work it with these tools." She leaned forward   
for a moment. The strain on her back was almost intolerable. "There," she   
continued. "I've been able to set up a relay signal. Voyager should be able to   
receive our beam out co-ordinates once I activate the beacon."  
  
"Got it!" Torres snapped her tricorder shut. She made her way over to where the   
Captain was crouched. "Here. Let me help you."  
  
"No, B'Elanna." Janeway handed Torres her tricorder. "I've programmed the   
optimal beam out co-ordinates into my tricorder. Take it and go. I'll meet you   
when I can. I've got to finish here first."  
  
"Captain, The Zornons are two corridors away. If you stay much longer they'll   
find you. I'm not leaving without you."  
  
"B'Elanna, the relay has got to be set and activated." She made a show of   
rubbing at her back. "You can move faster than I can. I'll just hold you up. Get   
back to the ship and implement the Zornon technology. I'll be fine."  
  
"You will not be fine." Torres was furious. "They'll kill you. You've got to   
come with me." She glared at Janeway. "Is this another one of those sacrifices   
you're always making Captain, because if it is, it won't wash. We can get out of   
here. You can make it." Her voice wavered suddenly. "I... Voyager needs you   
Captain."  
  
"No B'Elanna. Voyager needs you." Janeway's tone was calm. And kind. "You're the   
best engineer I've ever known. You know that ship better than any one of us.   
Voyager cannot survive without you."  
  
"If our positions were reversed you'd still make me go, wouldn't you?" Torres   
said slowly. "You did that to me once before. You chose for me."  
  
"I chose for you and for Voyager. That's my job, B'Elanna."  
  
"So now you choose to die for the ship, Captain? For the good of the ship   
again?" she repeated.  
  
"I choose to save my crew, Lieutenant." Her use of B'Elanna's rank did not go   
unnoticed.   
  
"The Zornons never planned to let Voyager go. You know that. They'll cannibalize   
her just as they've cannibalized anyone else who had the misfortune to cross   
their path." She continued, "We have found a way to set Voyager free. We must   
seize the opportunity to do it. There is no choice here Lieutenant."  
  
B'Elanna opened her mouth and then shut it again.  
  
"Voyager can and will continue without me, B'Elanna." Janeway went on, "Chakotay   
will make a fine captain. He's more than able to take on the task. And we've   
discussed this exact scenario more than once." She sought to reassure her.   
"He'll need his Chief Engineer," she added softly.  
  
"Voyager will never be the same Captain. I...can't imagine...I won't leave you   
here." Torres stood firm.  
  
Janeway wouldn't budge. "Go, Lieutenant. Now. That's an order. "  
  
Torres stared intently at her Captain. She shook her head. She looked at the two   
tricorders she held and made some quick entries on each one of them.   
  
"All right. I've duplicated the Zornon schematics" She indicated Janeway's   
scanner. "I'm transferring a copy of the co-ordinates into my tricorder and I've   
re-set it to power a deflector beam. Aim it at the door after I'm gone. It might   
deter them for a minute or two and buy you a little time. I'm going to get you   
out of here, Captain."  
  
Janeway took the tricorder and gave a quick nod. "Good luck, B'Elanna." She   
turned deliberately towards the scope's control panel.  
  
Torres stared at her back for a moment, pivoted and strode out the door.  
  
Kathryn Janeway waited until B'Elanna had gone before she turned back to face   
the door of the surveillance chamber. She sighed, shook her head and made a   
couple of quick entries into the tricorder. She set it up facing the exit. As   
she finished, the sounds of the approaching Zornon troops seemed to increase.   
She resumed work on the telescope, using the Zornon tools carefully.  
  
"All right B'Elanna," she thought. "I'm counting on you..."  
  
~*~  
  
Except for the faint hum of her engines, Voyager's bridge was silent. Everyone   
was at their stations. Concentration was intense. Each of them knew what they   
had to do.   
  
"What have you got for me, Harry?" Chakotay didn't turn around.  
  
"Commander, I've been running continuous sensor sweeps over Zorno. After the   
carrier wave fluctuation I was able to penetrate the planet's surface another   
ten meters. I'm scanning for the away teams' signals now."  
  
"Tom?"  
  
We're ready Commander. I've adjusted Voyager's maneuvering thrusters to   
compensate for the momentum. I don't want any excessive turbulence once we start   
to rock. But get ready to hold on just in case."  
  
"There is no evidence that the Zornons have detected our scans at this time."   
Tuvok reported. "Nor have I detected any undue activity in their defense   
system," he continued.  
  
"Good." Chakotay was pleased with that piece of information.  
  
"Got it!" Harry exclaimed. "I've got a signal, Commander."  
  
"Can you lock on to it, Harry?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"I should be able do it once the particle bursts are initiated. Are you ready,   
Seven?"  
  
"Yes, Ensign."  
  
"I'm still not getting a second signal, Commander." Kim sounded concerned.  
  
"Keep scanning, Harry," Chakotay encouraged him.  
  
"Still only one, Chakotay." His frustration was evident. "Tuvok, can you pick   
anything up over there?"  
  
"I too read only one signal, Ensign."  
  
~*~  
  
Janeway was working intently on the Zornon scope. The sounds of the approaching   
search party were getting louder.   
  
"One more minute," she muttered. "I just need to..."  
  
She hit a switch. There was another flash. She checked her tricorder for   
readings.  
  
"Still nothing. Why? Think Kathryn... Think."  
  
Act 4  
  
"There has been another surge along the carrier wave, Ensign," Tuvok reported.   
"I believe we do not have much time."  
  
"I've still only got one signal, Commander." Kim was working as quickly as he   
was able to translate the readings he was receiving. "It's moving quite   
quickly," he reported. Heading towards...It's...she's heading towards the   
surface." He looked up. "Commander, I can't get her out unless we uncloak the   
planet. And we can only do that once."  
  
"Harry." Tom Paris twisted himself around in his pilot's chair to face his   
friend. "Who is it?"   
  
"I don't know Tom. I don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
Kathryn Janeway was fully focused upon the task at hand. The Zoron tool kit was   
open beside her. Her back pained her, but she ignored it. She wondered   
fleetingly if Torres had made it to the surface, and then pushed the thought   
away. The deflector beam that Torres had rigged into her tricorder had bought   
her a precious few extra minutes, but the Zornon guard had almost penetrated her   
shield. There was a loud grunt on the other side of the door and it finally   
burst open. She was immediately surrounded by six Zornon officers, their weapons   
cocked and aimed. She calmly continued what she was doing.   
  
Rhenat stepped through the phalanx of her officers and watched for a moment.  
  
"Very impressive Captain Janeway. You have done well. Not many of our visitors   
have been quite so... intrepid."  
  
Rhenat approached and examined the work that Janeway had done on the Zornon   
scope. She leaned over and watched as the Captain made one more modification.   
  
"Yes. Yes. Of course. You will be an asset to Zorno's scientific community."  
  
"So," Janeway finally looked up. "You deal in lives as well as technology   
Rhenat?"  
  
"We welcome newcomers to our world, Captain. You will be treated well here. As   
will your crew."  
  
"You underestimate us, Rhenat. My crew will be gone from your space shortly."  
  
Rhenat walked up to the scope and examined it quickly. She entered three quick   
commands into its controls and the machine lit up. Janeway watched her   
carefully.  
  
"Oh no Captain." Rhenat smiled at her. "I think in this case you underestimate   
your crew. They will not leave here without you. And none of you," she added   
"will be leaving."  
  
~*~  
  
"Commander, the Zornons have reinforced the cloak," Tuvok reported.  
  
"Harry?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"Still only one signal, Commander. Almost at the surface."  
  
"Can you increase the sensor capacity?"  
  
"It's at maximum now, sir," he replied.   
  
The Zornons have activated weapons, Commander. We are being targeted."   
  
"Return fire, Tuvok," Chakotay instructed. "Harry, initiate your procedure."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Do it, Ensign," Chakotay said softly.  
  
"Initiating particle bursts," Kim said flatly.  
  
"Adjusting for gravimetric shear." Seven reported.  
  
"Mr. Paris?" Chakotay demanded.  
  
"Thrust activated, Sir. Our wheels are spinning," he added.  
  
They all felt it as Voyager began an almost rhythmical rock. And they all felt   
the powerful jolt as the ship broke free of the orbital lock and shot forward,   
out of range of the Zornon weapons.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"The Zornon cloak has been disabled," Tuvok reported.   
  
"Locking on to signal," Harry said.  
  
"Beam her onto the bridge, Harry." Chakotay instructed.  
  
"Energizing."  
  
B'Elanna materialized before them.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Prefect, the other one has escaped." Orpon pushed his way through the guards   
that surrounded Janeway and Rhenat to report his findings. "We had tracked her   
to the Lorac Egress. We had her surrounded. But as we approached she   
de-materialized."  
  
There was a sudden thump and the scope shuddered. Rhenat looked up and Janeway   
glanced quickly at the control panel beside it. Voyager had escaped the orbital   
lock, she noted with satisfaction.  
  
Rhenat ignored this turn of events and addressed her officer. "I see. This one   
will not escape, Orpon." She turned to face Janeway once again. " It seems your   
ship has left you behind. I was mistaken. You are expendable after all. "  
  
"My crew is following orders, Rhenat. They know that their mission is to return   
to the Alpha Quadrant. Nothing will stop them."  
  
"And their loss is our gain, is it not?" She reached out and took Janeway's   
tricorder, which she examined carefully.   
  
"You accused me, I think, of piracy, Captain?" she stated. "And yet here I see   
evidence of theft." She waved the offending scanner under Janeway's nose. " Are   
these not our own schematics? Does this not make you one of us?"  
  
"Perhaps," Janeway replied. "But nothing was destroyed, and no one was killed in   
the process. Your systems remain intact."  
  
"You can justify it that way if you like. But the evidence is right here."  
  
"Rhenat, you may be right. We are probably more alike than I would ever want to   
admit." Janeway acknowledged. "We are both fighting for the survival of our   
people. Yours here on a planet that is harsh and inhospitable. Mine in a sector   
of space that is hostile and far from home. But, I hope, there are differences   
as well. My crew has always been free to choose to stay with me on this journey.   
Oh yes, I will fight to protect them." She stopped for a minute and couldn't   
help but recall a recent conversation. "I will try to do what is right for them.   
But" she continued "I will not use threats or force or intimidation to ensure   
our success. I will not wilfully do harm to anyone in order to reach our goal.   
And," she finished firmly, "I will not compromise our values in order to   
survive."  
  
"As you wish, Captain. In the meantime, I believe that our technology (she   
indicated the telescope) has been compromised. You will restore it to its   
previous state."  
  
~*~  
  
"B'Elanna!"   
  
Tom rushed from his chair to embrace his wife. She kissed him quickly and   
soundly and then looked around.   
  
"The Captain," she said. "Did you get the Captain?"  
  
"No," Chakotay replied. "Where is she?"  
  
"I left her in the Zornon surveillance center. She was trying to reprogramme   
their telescopic array so that I could get out. She must have managed."  
  
"No B'Elanna," Paris corrected her. "That was Harry. He and Seven figured out   
how you uncloaked the planet. They recreated the work you were doing on the   
conversion matrix and figured out how you de-cloaked the planet."   
  
"But you were able to read our signals," B'Elanna said impatiently, "because the   
Captain must have deactivated the carrier wave on the scope... which means   
that..."  
  
Torres hurried over to her Engineering station. Seven moved quickly out of the   
way.  
  
"We can get her out of there," she continued. "If she has disabled it, I can   
break the beam." She set her tricorder down carefully beside her console.  
  
"By the way, Harry," B'Elanna asked over her shoulder "how did you figure out   
what caused the planet to de-cloak?"  
  
It was the soup, Lieutenant," Seven supplied.  
  
"Soup?" She turned and looked at both of them. "Never mind," she said. "You can   
tell me later." She returned her attention to the matter at hand. "I've got the   
Zornon schematics here. I should be able to deactivate their defense systems. We   
need to get closer to the planet. Soup?" The last was muttered under her breath.  
  
"B'Elanna," Kim warned her. "If we go back there's a danger that Voyager will be   
caught again. I don't know that we can get away a second time."  
  
She ignored him. "I'm entering the Zornon figures into our data base. Computer,   
recalibrate information to conform with Voyager's communications array".  
  
"Recalibrating data." The computer's familiar voice reported.  
  
"Tom. Turn her around," B'Elanna instructed.  
  
"Now, Computer, enter Zornon specifications into Voyager's data bank."  
  
"Chakotay?" Paris asked.  
  
"Unable to comply. Information must be reformatted," The computer reported.  
  
"Damn." B'Elanna smacked the wall in front of her. "Computer...No wait. She was   
right. Too many different components. I've got to compensate for the diversity   
factors." She re-entered the instructions into her console."  
  
"Turn her around, Tom, we can do this." She looked up. "Chakotay?"  
  
She and Voyager's First Officer exchanged a long look. Chakotay turned to   
consult silently with Tuvok, who was checking Torres' statistics against his own   
calculations. The Vulcan nodded.  
  
"Change course, Mr. Paris," Chakotay instructed. "Head back to Zorno space."  
  
~*~  
  
Rhenat watched closely as Janeway worked on the scope's control panel. She had   
not yet ordered her guards to stand down, and the tips of their weapons invaded   
the periphery of the Captain's vision as she made her alterations. Rhenat leaned   
forward to take a reading of her own.  
  
"Captain, it seems I was correct after all." The Zornon commander gloated.   
"Voyager is once again within range of our sensors. This freedom you have given   
them to choose will cost them dearly."  
  
Janeway said nothing, but continued her modifications.  
  
"This time they will not escape so easily."  
  
~*~  
  
"We are within range of Zorno, Commander," Tuvok reported.  
  
"Approach slowly. Half impulse," Chakotay instructed. "Tom. Are you ready to   
'spin your wheels' again?"  
  
"Yes sir." The pilot responded.   
  
"I've penetrated the surface Commander. The probe is functioning," Harry said.  
  
We have one chance at this people. One. Got it? B'Elanna?"  
  
"I'm ready, Chakotay."  
  
"We have been detected, Commander," Tuvok reported.  
  
~*~  
  
Rhenat was tracking Voyager's return.   
  
"There they are Captain. Right above us. I think it's only right that you should   
catch them yourself. Don't you think so, Orpon?"   
  
Her adjunct smiled.   
  
"Go ahead, Captain. Activate." She nodded to the guards who re-cocked their   
weapons in response.  
  
Janeway hesitated for a beat and threw the switch.  
  
~*~   
  
"We are once again in the orbital lock," Seven of Nine reported.  
  
"Okay," Torres replied. "Activating anti lock beam." She paused for one moment   
to do so. "Now, Seven."  
  
"I've got her," Harry exclaimed. "I've got the Captain's signal."  
  
"Initiating continuous particle bursts," Seven reported.  
  
"Maneuvering thrusters enabled. Hang on people." Paris worked his controls.  
  
Voyager shuddered and once again began to rock rhythmically.  
  
~*~  
  
Rhenat was peering over Janeway's shoulder. A red light was blinking rapidly on   
the scope.  
  
"Ah. Captain," Rhenat said. "Did you think to fool us? I see what you have done.   
You have reversed the carrier wave and tried to deactivate the lock."   
  
"It was worth a try, don't you think?" Janeway asked wryly.  
  
"I will take over from here." The Zornon commander pushed the captain out of her   
way.  
  
Janeway moved aside and away from Rhenat and the scope. There was a muffled thud   
as Voyager neutralized the lock. Rhenat entered a command and threw the same   
switch that Janeway had activated shortly before. There was a grinding of gears   
as the entire apparatus shut down.  
  
"What have you done?" Rhenat shouted.  
  
"I believe you said it, Rhenat," Janeway explained calmly as she began to   
dematerialize. " One should always have a contingency plan."  
  
Kathryn Janeway disappeared into the shimmering blue light of Voyager's   
transporter beam.  
  
Epilogue  
  
There were quite a few crew members in evidence at Sandrine's the next evening;   
a warm social atmosphere prevailed. Kathryn Janeway, followed closely by Tuvok   
appeared at the door. She was dressed casually, in a soft blue sweater and gray   
slacks. She hesitated for just a moment before entering, and then continued her   
conversation with the Vulcan.  
  
"Tuvok, you were right about the Zornons. They definitely had a hidden agenda.   
What was it about them that..." She looked sideways at him for a moment. "Never   
mind. But I promise you, from now on, I will listen more carefully to your   
hunches."  
  
Tuvok said nothing, and Janeway continued. "Well, we didn't get any of that   
dilithium, but we were able to upgrade our security system and our long range   
scanners quite nicely. And the cloaking technology is a real bonus."  
  
"The orbital lock schematics will definitely be an asset," Tuvok agreed.  
  
The Captain's presence in Sandrine's had been noticed almost immediately by the   
crew, who were obviously very pleased to see her there. She was greeted several   
times by various crewmembers, and acknowledged each one. She was extremely   
touched and most gratified by their response, and acknowledged to herself that   
perhaps B'Elanna was right after all. She and Tuvok eventually managed to reach   
the bar, where Torres was already seated, and talking with Neelix.  
  
"Captain. I'm glad to see..." B'Elanna began.  
  
"Ahh. Captain your timing is perfect," Neelix interrupted her eagerly. "I was   
just telling Lieutenant Torres about her sport in the Delta Games. I have your   
assignment ready for you too."  
  
"Thank you, Neelix." Janeway slipped onto a bar stool and took the PADD that   
Neelix proffered and began to read it with interest.  
  
"Mr.Paris and I worked very hard to divide the crew into equal teams," he   
continued enthusiastically. "And we tried to find events that would be just   
right for each crewmember. We even developed a few new ones. Yours and   
B'Elanna's, for instance. A brand new sport. Developed right here on Voyager."  
  
"Sport! Yeah right." B'Elanna was practically spitting. "I'm going to kill him."   
She waved her own PADD in the air. "A marathon biathlon."  
  
"You can't be serious..." Janeway looked up.  
  
Tom Paris, followed by Chakotay, arrived at the bar at that moment. Both were   
carrying pool cues.  
  
"You know Chakotay, if you would use some of that famous patience of yours, I   
bet you could do a lot better at the pool table." Tom said helpfully. "I think   
you need a lesson or two in technique. I'd be glad to coach you any time," he   
offered.  
  
"Tom, I don't need ... Kathryn, it's good to see you here." Chakotay took her   
hand for a moment.  
  
"It's nice to be here Chakotay. So..." She turned to address Tom who was   
standing beside his wife, trying unsuccessfully to calm her down. "Mr. Paris,   
you are responsible for this?" She waggled her PADD at him.   
  
"Yes ma'am!" He responded proudly.  
  
Janeway took the PADD that Torres was holding and handed it, along with hers to   
Chakotay. In turn she took the Commander's pool cue and stood up.  
  
"I think, Lieutenant, that you could use a few lessons at the pool table   
yourself."  
  
"I... Yes ma'am."  
  
"Let me see..." she mused as the headed towards the pool table, followed eagerly   
by Chakotay, B'Elanna and Neelix.  
  
"How about... best two out of three, and the looser will be Voyager's new   
marathon Biathlon competitor." She grinned at B'Elanna, turned back to the table   
and broke. Perfectly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next: Chaos by Christina and Sara, Jackee, and Suz  
  
  
The Plor spacestation, Xor-Alpha, promises many distractions, but a small   
shuttle for sale is what tempts Voyager and her crew to stop at the   
spacestation: a visit that lands Voyager in the middle of a terrorist attack.   
Can Janeway and her intrepid away-team survive long to discover who the bad-guys   
really are and return safely to Voyager? 


End file.
